


Tell Me

by anyothergirl415



Series: Heartbeat!Verse [2]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-01
Updated: 2010-11-01
Packaged: 2017-10-26 23:49:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyothergirl415/pseuds/anyothergirl415
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One year after Christian rose from his five year coma, Chad decides he’s going to be the one to take the next step.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me

One year ago Chad had been in this same position, watching the man he loved sleeping away, completely unaware of the world around him. It was still familiar, the rise and fall of Christian’s chest, the way his hair fell in slight waves over the pillows, and the heartbeat Chad could hear if he pressed his ear over the man’s chest. And he did, curling against the warm body and closing his eyes. Only, unlike a year ago, this time an arm slowly wrapped around him and a rumbling laugh made his lips pull up in an irresistible smile.

“How often do you watch me sleep?” Christian’s voice was the same deep rumble it had been since he woke up. For some reason it had never lightened up again, like five years asleep had permanently altered the usual flow. It was alright though, Chad found Christian’s voice damn sexy and it made his singing all the more amazing.

“A lot. Too much.” Chad admitted and pushed up, staring down at his boyfriend and smiling softly. “Got used to it, makes me feel better. Is that bad?”

“Nah.” Christian shook his head and stroked his hand up through Chad’s hair, smiling softly. “If it reassures then you can watch. Lord knows I’m good to look at.”

Chad snorted and slid his leg across Christian’s bare hip, their bodies slipping together in a familiar roll. “Been about a year since you woke up. Should we celebrate that?” Chad wondered aloud, dipping down to slide parted lips over Christian’s neck.

“No.” Christian’s head fell back, granting Chad more access to his skin. This was a thing of theirs – like a million other things - morning sex, and Chad always savored the fact that both worked late enough in the day to make this happen. If there was one thing Chad had learned in the five years without Christian, it was to always take advantage of the little moments.

“No?” Chad murmured when Christian didn’t explain further, rolling his hips down until his cock slid against Christian’s rapidly hardening arousal. His lips were still in constant movement over Christian’s neck, finding all the little spots that drove him crazy the most.

Christian moaned, rocking up in a slow roll against Chad’s body. “Should just, celebrate your birthday. Big party.”

“If you throw me a surprise party I’ll kick your ass.” Chad spoke against Christian’s ear and half laughed, half moaned. “Hate those.”

“Yes, I know,” Christian murmured and slid his hands down Chad’s body until he was gripping his ass and dragging him up.

Chad had thought, at some point, they would stop having _make up_ sex. Their making up was different, catching up on so many years of not having what they both desperately wanted. But they hadn’t yet, they were still having sex sometimes up to three or four times a day and it never felt like enough. Not for Chad, who wanted Christian every moment of every day.

“Love you,” Chad whispered as his body slid down over Christian, eyes fluttering as the man filled him, stretching already loosened muscles. There were certainly perks to fucking right before falling asleep and then again right as they woke. “God, Christian.”

The man moaned and tightened his fingers on Chad’s hipbones, controlling the steady roll of his body, sliding up to massaging along his back with finger tips as they rocked together. His heels dug into the bed, bringing them closer together, Christian’s arms wrapping around his shoulders and drawing Chad down until their lips could meet.

They kissed with each thrust, hips colliding and withdrawing in a familiar and still maddening brilliance. Chad loved every moment of this and that never changed. When Chad came it was only moments after Christian, their tongues slowly passing and gliding together in a deep kiss that lasted for long past the their hearts slowing and their breaths evening. They kissed like there was no option _but_ to, as if their very beings needed that touch and feel and they were still reassuring themselves that this wasn’t going to disappear tomorrow.

The thing was, Chad didn’t know that. What he did know, was how quickly it could change. Just like that. And if it happened again, Chad wasn’t sure he would be able to handle it. Just thinking about it made him feel panic, swelling up in his chest, causing the air to hitch in his throat and his lips to pull back from Christian’s.

“Don’t. Chad, come on, don’t go there,” Christian murmured, seemingly reading Chad’s mind. His fingers framed the sides of Chad’s face, running over his skin, stroking back up through sweat damp hair. “Chad, I can see it in your eyes. Try not to think like that okay? I’m not going anywhere.”

“So you say,” Chad sighed softly and wet his lips, closing his eyes as he pulled back and off Christian, not bothering to move off his chest. “Can’t stand the idea of losing you again. Gets to me sometimes.”’

“I know, Chad, but I swear to you I am going out of my way to make sure I won’t be going again. Looking both ways before I cross the street, not walking backward into traffic.” Christian smiled sadly up at Chad and shook his head. “We’ve talked about this. Can’t fear life, we’ve got to keep going on.”

Chad nodded and slowly sank down, burying his head in Christian’s neck and breathing in deep lungfuls of his scent. Musky, sex laced, a mixture of the two of them that always seemed to be lingering on them both now. Chad loved it; he would bathe himself in it if he could. That was odd, he knew, but if Christian really could read his mind then maybe he would agree, or want the same thing.

They got each other like that. Chad clung to that fact because it was the most important thing. If they could make it through an extended coma, through the rocky months after Christian had woken, and rebuilding their lives once Christian was all better, then there was nothing they couldn’t do he supposed. However ridiculously cheesy that sounded.

“Tell me,” Christian murmured. The words were as familiar as the press of their bodies together. His hands slid along Chad’s body, over the corded muscles of his back, pausing only when Chad suddenly fell to the side and reached out swiftly for the drawer. “Chad?”

Chad slid his hand quickly inside and fumbled around, his heart slamming hard into his chest and clenching with nerves. When he slid back he sat on Christian’s thighs, fingers curled tightly around a thick silver band. “Marry me.” He said down to Christian, shifting back as the man sat. He’d been anticipating that.

“What?” Christian’s eyes widened as he stared up at him, hands gripping hard over Chad’s arms. “Did you really just ask me that?”

“Well, it was really more of a command. After all, you said tell you, not ask you.” Chad slowly grinned and twisted the ring in his fingers, holding it up slowly. He’d spent hours with Jared – who was like a giddy school boy – picking out the perfect ring. Chad understood Christian’s shock; after all, he’d been assuming he was the one who was going to propose.

Only, Chad had grown up so very much on his own, and even though Christian was a few months older, Chad thought sometimes the man’s mind was still stuck as a twenty year old. Though he had quite savored the ability to legally drink. “Are you serious?”

“Of course I am.” Chad laughed softly and dangled the ring in front of Christian’s face. “You gonna say no to me?”

“Do I ever say no to you?”Christian laughed weakly and slowly lifted his hand, taking the ring and looking over it curiously. “Have you always been planning on this?”

“Was just waiting for the right moment,” Chad murmured with a shrug and took the ring back, snatching Christian’s left hand and sliding the silver band over his ring finger. “I want to be Chad Michael Kane, husband to the famous country rock star, Christian Kane. I want to get a house and a puppy and maybe one day adopt.”

“Wow.” Christian stared at the ring for a long moment, fingers curling together and opening slowly. “All that huh? Really?”

“God Christian, it’s not even a question.” Chad was starting to get just the slightest bit worried about the lingering shock on Christian’s face and he frowned, sitting a little further back. “So… yes?”

“Yeah. Yes. Very much yes.” Christian nodded swiftly and moved in one swift movement, rolling Chad down onto the bed and kissing him deeply.

Chad laughed through the kiss, pleasantly amused, and wrapped his arms around Christian. Relief flooded through him and he grinned up at Christian when the man pulled back. “I don’t want a big wedding,” he admitted, wetting his lips. “Just a small thing, few friends.”

“Can we make Jared and Jensen wear kilts?” Christian smirked, dipping down to nuzzle his necks.

“I was thinking dresses, honestly.” Chad tilted his head to the side and grinned. “I’ve seen this pretty pink one that would look great on Jensen.”

Christian snorted against his neck before kissing him once more. Neither would ever admit to it, but Chad was fairly certain they were both looking forward to the idea of being married.

“Love you,” Christian whispered, pulling back to meet his eyes.

Chad smiled slowly back and nodded. “Of course you do.” Christian bent down and swallowed up his laugh with another kiss.


End file.
